


Warm

by Shadowpuff



Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Argo City (DCU), Gen, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara can't just sit still, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Kryptonian Language, Kryptonians, Panic Attacks, Vacation, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Prompt: What you wear to bed?Summary: Kara loved Argo. She loved being there… but it wasn’t easy. Not anymore.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El
Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659118
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge  
> Title: Warm  
> Fandom: Supergirl (2015)  
> Rating: G  
> Parings: Canon  
> Characters: Kara, Alura  
> Background: Set after Season 3, where Kara decides to say on Argo for a month.  
> Prompt: What you wear to bed?  
> Summary: Kara loved Argo. She loved being there… but it wasn’t easy. Not anymore.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl

Kara woke up without an alarm.

It was still weird.

Everything was weird.

The feel of her bedsheet against her arms, the smell of the morning air, even the sunlight that peeked through the curtains. It was all so strange- yet at the same time, she remembers all of it from her childhood.

She sits up, half ready to wrap a blanket around her to fight off the chilly air, but it wasn’t needed. Argo wasn’t as cold as Earth- Earth had always been just too cold of her, forcing her to wear long sleeves and have a bundle of blankets stewed around her apartment.

Here… Kara wears shorts and a vest to bed, sometimes still throwing the sheets from her in the middle of the night. It was weird… actually being warm.

Kara stood up, walking towards her window and throwing open the curtains, allowing the red sun to filter into the room. She cried that first morning- looking out and still seeing the red sun… she still feels like crying at times.

She walks out of her room, hesitating when the vision of Astra overshadows her mother, but it’s quickly broken when she smiles as her… Kara can’t remember Astra smiling at all on Earth.

“Morning,” Kara said only to stop when this sad look covers her mother's face- Oh. She spoke English.

Kara shook her head, clearing her throat before trying again in Kryptonian, “Good Morning.”

“Good Morning Kara. Did you sleep well?” Alura asked, setting down her work Sleeth, which was like a Kryptonian tablet.

Kara moved to the kitchen to get something to drink as she spoke “Pretty good,” she said, “I am still not used to the heat.”

“Maybe we should go down to the market later today- see if we cannot find you some new clothes.”

Kara smiled at the woman before picking up the Sleeth Alura had given her to use while she was on Argo- checking to see if she had gotten an email from the Medical Cast-

“Still no news?” Alura asked and Kara tried to make sure her smile wasn’t too fake.

“No. They told me they might not be able to help him, but… I guess I just hoped,” Kara said.

“There is nothing wrong with Hope,” Alura said, “If you wish, we could also stop by the temple, pray for him and those helping him?”

“I would like that,” Kara said with a smile, “You know you don’t have to spend all your time with me. If you need to do other things-”

Alura stood up and grabbed Kara’s hands, “Not necessary- I had taken leave while you are on Argo. I want to get to know the woman my daughter had become- If you need to be alone, however-”

“No!” Kara said quickly, “No that’s ok… I like seeing you every day.”

Alura smiles, brushing Kara’s hair from her face, “You should hurry and change if you re still helping with the demonstration at the Military Guild.”

“Crap!” Kara said, pulling away from the woman half running to her room. She quickly slipped off her nightwear before pulling on the uniform the Military Guild had borrowed her.

She had been helping out since she and Thara decided to have a sparring match, which Kara had won to her surprise. Apparently, the fighting style she used was uncommon and not easily countered on Argo. The Head of the Military Guild, Jak-Zod, had asked if she would help train the soldiers of the Militia. Kara had agreed, figuring she could pick up some Kryptonian fighting styles as well.

It was good- it kept her busy. At the beginning she felt useless, just sitting at home, not really doing anything. Her mother telling her of the incidence that happened on Argo and Kara- Kara hates not being able to do anything…

Kara paused again when she exited the house, stretching her hand out to the sunlight as she moved it around. She tried to pull the sunlight into her, but it was impossible. She hated not having her powers She hated not being able to hear everything- not be able to track her mother’s heartbeat…

Probably for the best. She still wakes up suddenly when she realizes she couldn't hear Alex, or Lena or any of her friend’s heartbeats. Still makes her have to hold her breath and force herself out of a panic attack.

She loves Agro. She loves her mother and seeing Thara again. She loves the red sunlight and warmth and the air. She loves not needing to hide-

But she knows herself… knows she would never be able to live on Argo for the rest of her life… knows she would go crazy not being able to help.

Kara took a deep breath and moved to the hovercar that was waiting for her. Getting in and feeling it move into the sky- flying without her powers was weird.

Argo- being on Agro… It was just too weird.

**Author's Note:**

> -If anyone is interested, the person they were talking about was Non. Who was getting physiological help.  
> -Cannon: There are five Guilds on Krypton.  
> -Head Cannon: Each guild has several Casts. Eg. Military Guild has the Militia Cast and the Peace Keepers Cast. Science Guild has the Medical Cast, Engineering Cast, est.  
> *You can now buy me a coffee if you want at: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/1Aj0txe


End file.
